


i move the stars for no one

by SapphireQueen



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Dating, F/M, Swearing, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireQueen/pseuds/SapphireQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when pacifica shows up at his doorstep he swore to himself that he wouldn't help her, he can't. too bad he's awful at saying no (to her)<br/>-<br/>or one of my many interpretations of Reverse Falls!Northwest Mansion Mystery</p>
            </blockquote>





	i move the stars for no one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So, I have a Gravity Falls blog at diisco--girl.tumblr.com where I have a lot of other dipcifica fics that I'll slowly be positng on here.  
> Have fun!
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

 

He can’t believe he’s doing this.

When Pacifica Northwest showed up at his doorstep, he swore he wouldn’t help her. He promised himself not to get more involved in whatever feelings this girl was making her feel because he couldn’t afford it. He had Ford to find, Stan was counting on him and Mabel for this; after years and years of research, the Pines finally had the third journal to find the missing twin.

Problem was that he had trouble saying no.

Don’t misunderstand him, he can easily tell no to people, he just can’t seem to find it in him to tell _Pacifica_ no. With her blonde hair and her pleading blue eyes and ’ _Please, something is haunting Northwest manor and I need your help. I wouldn’t ask if I wasn’t serious.’_ And he curses his weak heart, his weak intellect. Pacifica doesn’t want him, Pacifica doesn’t feel like he does, so why do this to himself?

And even with that he sighed, and said that they would help her. She courteous enough to invite along Mabel and Stan, although he was almost certain Mabel was invited anyway as Gideon’s date. “I’ll see you there, it’s formal so remember to wear your best.” She smiles and he feels his knees buckle but he keeps himself in check. “Alright,” He answers sternly as he watches her walk away, hand gripping the door edge.

Which is how he finds himself in front of the most imposing place he’s ever been. The doors are twice his size, and they’re big and looming, as if they were made for intimidation. He takes a breath as he fixes his blue tie, straightening down his tux and making sure he has the journal with him, even if by this point he knows it from front to back. He knocks and waits. It had been a mistake coming along, he should have taken the opportunity to come with Mabel when he had the chance, but he also didn’t want to be anywhere near Gideon and whatever he and his sister had going on.

“Dipper,” Pacifica greets him by the door with grace and he has to hitch his breath when he looks at her. She’s gorgeous, but that isn’t new. She wearing a strapless, sea foam green dress which hangs to her and her hair is up in a bun, few strands hanging beautifully here and there. “Thank you for coming.”

He wants to answer bitterly and resume their playful banter. To say ’ _Not like I had a choice_ ,’ or ’ _Whatever, I’m here for the food_.’ But he doesn’t because there’s a certain tension to her posture, even without his powers he could see it. Pacifica gives him a once over look but doesn’t say anything else as she leads him inside the mansion, which had somehow managed to be creepier than the exterior of the house.

With oak furnished steps and walls, the mansion seemed something out of a gothic horror novel, Which immediately clashed with the more modern looking center room. A chandelier and guests roamed around and he assumed he was easily among the most prestige members of not only Gravity Falls but across the globe.

He’s out of place. He doesn’t belong here, he can feel the stares crawl up his back like shadows as he keeps his gaze on Pacifica in front of him, to when she leads him to her parents.

“Ah yes, welcome Mr. Pines,” Preston greets and it’s the same ice, cold, disinterested voice patrons use when they see the Tent of Telepathy show. The one where they think they’re above what the call mere parlor tricks. And as Dipper extends his hand to greet the man, he can sense the mind if this mind, and it’s vile and ugly and he wants to back away. Same of the mild disinterested woman to his right. “Thank you for attending on such a short notice. I’m sure you could safely take care of our small problem.”

“I’ll do my best.”  He says sternly, no need to turn on the charm or anything. This was a charm, go in and out, he tells himself. As much as he’s wanted to all his life to not be who he is, the last thing he wants to be in this house full of glass figures is one of them.

The words seemed to be enough, Preston immediately dismissing them to the problem area. When they’re away from the Northwests presence, Pacifica’s shoulders hunched down, and he was almost knocked down by the relief that washed over her. “Sorry for them,” She offers in a small voice, which is strange because in the summer he has known the hardheaded Northwest girl she’s never apologized for anything.

Of course he can’t resist. “That’s a first,” He says, but he doesn’t say more. He wants to poke her, go back to their normal routine of bickering. But she doesn’t budge.

 _Fine_.

Okay, so he was a bit offended when she suddenly stopped hanging out with them, and by them he means him, Mabel– and even Gideon. The only reason they had been invited was because Bud’s wife was Preston’s sister in law, so Mabel came by extension, but Pacifica had been distant towards them. Gideon seemed to act as if he expected this, and he had told Mabel not to worry but Dipper… He can’t help but take it personal.

He hates the fact that he would easily walk through fire for her, give her the world, the sun and stars, if he could hold them and place them softly in her eyes he would. He adores her and it’s terrifying on all accounts.

“Pacifica,” He starts, because he can’t stop himself, but she does. She turns around and looks at him and _have her eyes always been this cruel?_ He almost takes a step back if it weren’t for the steel keeping his nerves in check.

“Don’t,” She says, and her voice somehow keeps getting lower. Where’s the girl with the sunshine in her hair and all all the love and laughter of life in her voice? Where’s the girl who would place stickers all over her face and then complain when they were difficult to get out? “We’re almost there.”

“Why are you doing this?” He asks, and he’s not aware of when his voice got low too.

She grimaces. “Leave it alone.”

“No,” He says, a bit louder this time as he reaches over and grabs her forearm. She looks up at him with her eyes widened and she seems so vulnerable, more than he’s ever seen her. “Pacifica, I–”

He’s interrupted by a roar, an ancient and echoed one that seemed to pound through the halls as he suddenly springs into action, calling on his powers as his eyes turn cyan and his hands starts circling fire on them. “By the parlor,” Pacifica says, hurrying ahead of him to the correct room. When the doors swing open there’s a beast of a ghost in the middle, looming and dangerous, making everything around him swirl and shake. “ _ **One by one, they all will fall, Northwests will perish once and for all!**_ ” The ghost swarms in a deep voice as he sends objects flying their way only to be stopped by the telekinesis Dipper could muster.

When the objects falls, he throws Pacifica the journal. “Look up ghosts,” He says, arming her around with a force field. His eyes and hands glow again as he charges for attack. “I’ll keep him busy.”

And with that he bounces, keeping the ghost distracted while he hears Pacifica run to the other side of the room, in search for whatever the journal told her too. “It’s deplorable that you need to rhyme in order to communicate,” He says, making the ghost turn his head towards him, rage fully engulfing him as his hair seemed to fire up. He swings a desk at Dipper’s direction, which he avoids, frantically moving his way and just throwing things right back at him.

“ _ **Don’t mock me boy, for you are being fooled as well**_.” The ghost reiterates as he makes the hinges behind Dipper come to life and wraps themselves around him, something Dipper quickly burns out with his own powers. He’s aware the Northwests have nothing more than contempt for him, for his kind, but he’s not doing this for them. He looks as Pacifica looking through the rubble, her hair had fallen gracefully on her shoulders and she seemed to be in a wear and tear state as he was. He was doing this for her.

It’s a mistake, letting himself be distracted by Pacifica because the ghost managed to knock him down and was now lunging at him. “Now, to get rid of you.” He looked as he flew towards him.

It happened in a matter of seconds, Pacifica stepped in front of him with a silver mirror, the force of it causing them both to fall through the window, down the small hill and into the garden. He hits the ground first, back against the grass as her smaller body is on top of his, groaning a small wince in pain. He himself is hurting as well, but nothing he can’t manage. The mirror had fallen out of her grasp just a few inches away, the ghost seeming to bang his hands against the glass.

Suddenly she laughs. It’s a small one that etches itself by her throat and there’s so much relief in it, he can’t help but feel it as well. “We did it,” He says, and she smiles at him and he feels so small. Her smile is wide and bright and it’s the smile he’s used to, the one that suits her.

And then she leans down and kisses him.

And his entire world stops for a second, being reduced to the young woman who had landed on top of him and the fact that her lips were connected to his and at first he can’t believe it, his eyes stay open just a couple of seconds before they slowly close because he’s wanted this for so long that he’s not going to let it get away like that. Her hand traces his face and holds him closer to her, causing one of his hands to be placed on the small of her back. She tastes like champagne and strawberry lipgloss, she feels like heaven and it’s so much better than he ever could have thought possible that he never wants to let go.

“I’m sorry,” Is the first thing she says when she breaks them apart, but he kisses her again because he doesn’t want to hear it. Because Pacifica Northwest kissed him and he can’t afford to let it slip through his fingers, and she kisses him back and there’s a bit more passion behind it. It’s deeper, her other hand slipping to the back of his neck and pushing him closer. “Don’t.” He replies, echoing her earlier words as he devours her again.

When they’re entire world manages to realign and they separate from each other in an intake of breath, he sits up and let’s her still in his lap. Their foreheads together as they look at each other. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” She says, and then she has the audacity to laugh. “You know when you stopped being a dick.”

And he rolls his eyes and puts his hands to the sides of her face because he can’t help it. Because Pacifica is talking to him again and Pacifica kissed him and she’s back. “You always have a special way of flattering me, don’t you?”

She’ll explain later that the reason she stopped talking to them had been her parents, and how they were threatening her to cut all ties to them because them because of their reputation, she’ll later explain that she doesn’t care and that she’s come to care for all of them and that she might be in love with him, but she doesn’t use her words for that, she doesn’t need to. And all of that, all of the trouble and pest that will come after, he decides in that small moment of time to push it all to the back burner.

“I have you right now,” He says between another kiss as she leads him upstairs after disposing of the ghost, taking advantage of all the hustle and bustle of the party. “That’s all that matters.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that if you liked it, to leave comments & kudos!
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
